


【斑柱】秽土

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱短篇 [7]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 一堆私设的脑洞整理原著向地底时期斑*秽土柱





	【斑柱】秽土

在漆深寂静的地底，这个男人许久未有动容，毕竟世间的牵绊皆已消散。  
但今日不同，宇智波亡魂的心久违地跃动，其间是期盼与敬畏，他将与千手柱间再会。  
漆黑的断发由掌心飘落，光芒包裹祭品  
【寅－巳－戌－辰】  
战场修罗的手不稳，终末的合十印还百般犹豫，但最终还是完成了「秽土转生」。

宇智波斑直至此刻仍在犹豫，他获悉千手扉间这个术已经有些时日。千手柱间不在，木叶于他便是无人之境。他不在，斑去木叶的次数反倒多了，时常深夜立于火影岩上...嘲笑逝者。  
斑有时也会记起正事，光顾二代火影的实验室“学”些禁术，他知道白毛疯子一堆禁术研究下掩藏着不可告人的秘密。宇智波斑对千手扉间的事不感冒，但对风光霁月的二代目拿人命研究出的术挺感兴趣。  
【以遗留之物为契，唤回净土之灵——秽土转生】  
斑理智尚在，只将试验台的一角捏得粉碎...心里狠狠咒骂千手扉间，这个混蛋。  
宇智波的亡魂静静离开木叶，带回令自身寝食难安的术。

「秽土转生」在未来会有大用处，关键时刻甚至能用在自己身上...但这都不是令他激动难耐的原因，斑明白它能让他见到那个男人。  
（不能那么做...）  
柱间于他太过特殊，他无法理智地将那个人放在利益的天平上衡量。  
况且他早已醒悟，这样的世界不配被忍界之神守护。柱间是世上最好的人，所以错误的世界留不住他，而宇智波斑合该一直作为它最深的黑暗存在，这是罪有应得。  
不该用这样的术惊扰柱间，可他还是这么做了。

逝者的魂灵从净土中醒来，睁眼便是一篇漆黑的地底世界。  
柱间的灵魂还停留在木叶的那个冬季，被重塑的心脏仍充斥着对亲人、理想的不舍。  
另一个世界与生者期愿的完全不同，那里只有虚无，黑暗...灵魂在那里滞留。  
亡魂都不会喜欢「净土」，但千手柱间对回到人间的第一反应依旧是抗拒，与自身的喜乐无关，亡者不该干扰人间，无论是谁的愿望。  
忍者之神还未曾抬眼，令人战栗的查克拉便给予施术者警戒  
这是扉间的术，施术者却不会是胞弟，召唤他的另有其人，无论是谁他都会给他应有的教训。  
千手柱间！！！  
震惊点燃寂静的双眼，柱间不可置信张开嘴，分不清眼前是真实还是幻境。  
斑...还活着，秽土身与施术者相连，眼前这个他熟悉的，多出缕缕白发的男人，确实是宇智波斑，是他挂念了一生的挚友。  
（斑的眼睛...)  
宇智波斑的眼神同样复杂，眼前的男人是被他用尘土重塑的。  
「斑...你还活着？」即使感知早有答案，他还是想亲自确认  
对面男人的神情迅速冷淡下来，唇边带着嘲讽回道「如你所见，怎么...很失望吗？」  
经历生死，好不容易有机会见到挚友，即使前人浑身利刺，他也不想再与他争执。  
柱间急忙辩解「不是，我只是...只是太高兴了。」  
宇智波斑不想听柱间说这些，他的初衷不是让他动之以情，千手柱间太容易动摇他，而他不能动摇，眼前还有更重要的事。  
想必不用他解释，以柱间的聪明，看到他仅剩一侧视力，该明白了。两人间气氛凝滞，出人意料是斑先开口，他说自己走上了正确的道路，现在想要与柱间分享。  
柱间察觉不妙，反应之前便被抢占先机的男人结印制住。  
「斑...」扉间的术真坑，斑还是生者，秽土之身对上他很不利

柱间止不住步伐与他并肩，走在黑暗中，步向更深的地底。  
两人止步于石壁之前，由宇智波斑解开封印，里边是另一番天地。  
微弱的天光照亮视野，眼前是蜿蜒盘旋的巨木树根，枝条上皆是白茧包裹的人形。  
柱间不觉向后退了两步，他感觉不到树茧内的生命力。  
「没什么可怕的，柱间...你眼前便是新世界。」  
斑告诉他，眼前所见是旧时代的遗物，这些人都是「无限月读」的受益者，在梦中得到一切后肉体还能永存。  
柱间不可置信，眼前的数不清的树茧竟然都是活生生的人所变，斑将此作为梦想...怕不是想将外界的人们都变成这样。  
「能做美梦又如何，这根本不能算作真正的人生。斑...这样做是错误的。」  
这人果然严辞拒绝分享这样的梦想，虽然早有预感，听到柱间这样否定他的道路，心还是扯裂般的疼痛...为什么即使是死后依旧不认可他。  
千手柱间的灵魂就在眼前，即使面容布满裂纹，那双眼影依旧明亮，看他的眼神与当初无异。  
但现在情况不同，他比柱间更强大，甚至掌握着他的灵魂。可以让柱间做任何事...只要自己愿意，这样的念头无法克制。  
心跳加速，斑不知道这样的酸涩与激动意味着什么，他只是在做内心渴望的。恍惚间，已经控制他的挚友来到眼前...随之便是甲胄落地的闷响。  
柱间控制不住，一开始还不明白斑要让他做什么...直到自己脱下了赤色铠甲，解开木叶的护额，便连黑色的战斗服也没能留下，忍者之神浑身只余兜裆布，可以说是赤条条地站在挚友面前，斑的眼神让他的心不断下沉。

斑的呼吸急促，他也不明白这是为什么，但就是让柱间这么做了。视线不放过一处，在过去的岁月，作为亲密的挚友也没有机会看到眼前的一切。  
从漆黑的长发，熟悉的面容，逐渐下滑到越界的位置。柱间动弹不得，只能就这么忍受挚友烈焰般的视奸。  
这种事...  
柱间无法忍受的闭上眼，嗓音干涩，请求他「别这样」忍界之神的请求给他带来真切的喜悦，他喜欢柱间求他，很喜欢。  
斑走到咫尺之处，肆意抚摸男人的面颊，脖颈，划过宽阔的胸膛。指尖停留在心脏的位置，那里早已不会跳动。  
柱间还沉浸在无法阻止挚友越界的羞愧中，那双手就那么毫无征兆地穿过他的心脏...本该没有感觉的秽土之身奇异地为他带来莫大的悲痛。  
（斑...憎恨我...）  
看到千手柱间的表情，斑恍惚回神，从胸膛抽出的手还在颤抖。  
秽土算不上真正的躯壳，也不会再面临死亡，这样贴近于复仇的举止并不能带来任何快意，反像自己又挨了一下。  
悲痛，怨恨与悔意，他并不想将曾经所承受的痛苦给予他，即使柱间已经死去。  
斑早就失去了他的挚友，望着眼前沉寂而哀伤的亡魂，不知能留下什么...也许他有办法能触碰柱间的灵魂。

柱间说不出一句话，觉得自己不该醒来  
眼前的一切都像一场噩梦，看到斑，他能猜到他的打算，这个人的梦想将给后世留下无尽的麻烦，忍者之神强迫自己将宇智波斑再次放到敌人的位置上，去思考。  
秽土的亡魂沉浸在思绪中，即使挚友亲吻他，撕咬他，被掐住脖子都没有反应。  
没有灵敏的感觉却能感受痛苦，斑的动作极为粗暴，似乎丝毫不在意他的感受。一边动作，嘴上还要说些不堪的话。  
斑在他的耳边诉说着曾经的臆想，他说与他相见的每时每刻都想对他做这种事。似乎「挚友」只是困守千手柱间一人的定义。那双手到触碰哪里都要告知他，生怕柱间感受不到痛苦，斑借此填补内心的空洞。  
用嘴去侍弄毫无反应的地方，身下的人立刻挣扎起来，即使感觉不到也太过头了。  
身上的男人嗤笑着按牢他变本加厉，手指探向男人的身后，柱间能感觉到。  
「斑，别做这样的事！」那种地方绝对不成  
男人我行我素，手下更加用力，意识到秽土那处总是干涩，便用自己的唾液湿润。  
柱间因他的动作大受打击，又推不开人，久违发了脾气  
「你真要这么对我？！」  
「事到如今...就是因为这样天真，你才看不清眼前的路。」斑语调冷酷  
听到这样的话，秽土的眼神暗淡，也明白这人不会停手  
「那就别做多余的事，想干就直接来吧。」  
斑忍不住笑，这个人还真懂怎么刺伤他，不过彼此彼此，他不也在伤害他嘛。  
男人没有心情再准备，默默抽回手，将柱间的腿分到极致，让小穴暴露在两人面前。  
柱间满脸羞愧，这混蛋让他自己扶着腿，起身去解腰带。眼前所见让他忍不住抽气，秽土是不会痛的，但他还是很畏惧。  
斑连他的视线也要操控，柱间就只能眼睁睁地看着与自己纠缠一生的挚友进入他。  
痛苦，不解... 如果这只是宇智波斑的报复，他可以承受。  
「柱间...柱间...」斑没有意义地呼唤他，紧紧抱住眼前的亡魂。他感到满足，觉得这样已经足够，时到今日还有机会得到渴求的人  
激动让动作变得狂乱，没有节奏只剩疯狂，只要更深更重，他就能在柱间的灵魂刻印的更多。  
柱间一句话也不说，望向虚空，还不合时宜地胡思乱想...扉间可真贴心，亡者还能有泪水。  
宇智波斑自迷乱中抬头便是一幅令他心痛的景象，他从来都分得清千手柱间是朝人撒娇还是真难过，他明白眼前安静的泪水意味着什么。  
（我都在做什么...）  
斑无所谓还没发泄默默退出，紧紧抱住这个人。他就是个加害者，无可辩驳，他在亵渎亡魂...柱间会憎恨他吧，比那时还要深刻地恨他。  
控制变得微弱  
忍界之神并没有借机使出杀招，即使现在勒断宇智波斑的脖子轻而易举。他也只是抬手揽住他，温柔地抚摸他的后背。  
事到如今他没有和斑计较的必要了，他早已死去，宇智波斑还活着，憎恨无法带来安宁。让这个男人宣泄恨意未尝不好，起码今后他能过的更好些。  
「没关系了...」斑一声不吭  
「恨我吗？」柱间依旧很温和  
这样的问题让斑的心揪紧，但他深吸一口气，点点头。  
正因为拥有爱，他才会如此憎恨...他恨他，今后也会恨下去，将对柱间的爱憎都化为力量。  
千手柱间反倒笑起来，不愧是斑的答案...恨他也不错。  
「你的道路是错误的，斑...我只能看到一片黑暗，真的不再考虑一下了吗？」  
「总有一天你会明白我是正确的。」他一定会让柱间看到更美好的世界  
柱间不想反驳，斑不会听他的，最佳说服方式他又做不到，现在的他无能为力。  
柱间结印解除转生，斑没有阻止他，他就静静注视尘土散去，熟悉的灵魂出现在光芒中。  
他静静与他对视…  
柱间预感他们还会相见，那时再一决胜负吧。

END


End file.
